Blessings and Curses
by believer76
Summary: Thierry and Hannah adopt triplets and trouble ensures


By Claudia L. Thornton

Hannah Snow Descouredres was walking down the hall of Thierry's Las Vegas mansion thinking when she ran into the man himself. She and Thierry had been married for about 4 years by this point and to say the least her life was never boring. Thierry and her were soulmates and their passion for each other and never dimmed even after nearly four years and a hundred different lives. For you see she Hannah was an old soul, which was a human that just kept coming back century after century. As for Thierry he was a vampire a very old and ancient vampire. In, fact he was the first ever made vampire. Made vampires couldn't have children unlike the lamia that is the born vampires. As it happened that is what she was thinking about at, the moment when she bumped into Thierry, about having children. Some little boy or girl too take care of, to play with to take on trips and spoil rotten. "Thierry," said Hannah not, sure how to began. Hannah knew he would sense that she was upset about something although not what-for he wouldn't invade her mind without her permission unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Hannah," said Thierry kissing her on the lips. Sparks immediately jumped between them making the kiss electrifying. Hannah responded to the kiss, but finally, they broke apart. "What's wrong?" asked Thierry, worriedly. "I've sensed you've been unhappy over the last; few weeks. Is it me?" asked Thierry.

"No Thierry it isn't you. It's just that well . . ." Hannah's voice trailed of unsure of her to finish her sentence. Thierry took her into their room where they were out of the hallways and sat her down on the bed, him beside her. He entered her mind gently and finally she said. _ It's not that I don't love you I do. You mean more to me then anything, but . . . _Hannah's mental voice trailed off.

_But? _Thierry prompted, mentally. He thought he already knew what was bothering her, but he wanted to hear it from her.

_I want a baby Thierry a baby to take care of and watch him or her grow. And, since I know made vampires can't have children well . . . _Hannah's mental voice trailed off again not sure of how to continue.

_You want to adopt a child?_

_Well yes and since I didn't know how'd you feel about it . . . I was afraid to mention it._

_You should never be afraid to mention anything to me Hannah. I would never hurt you._

_I know, _said Hannah, looking at Thierry sadly and rubbing a finger tenderly against his cheek.

"Besides I think it is a good idea, I've always wondered what having children would be like," said Thierry aloud.

"That's wonderful," said Hannah giving him a hug and a kiss.

"You're sure about this?" Thierry asked. "I mean small children are a lot of responsibility."

"Thierry I'm almost 29 years old I'm ready for this responsibility. Besides I want a child before I'm too old to take care of them," said Hannah.

"You'll never be to old my love," said Thierry kissing her.

"Maybe not, but still . . ."

"Then we'll go by the orphanage tomorrow so don't worry soon you will hold a child in your arms," said Thierry. Hannah nodded and hugged him.

The next day

Thierry and Hannah sat in the office of the orphanage supervisor. Her name was Charmaine Dietz. "Hm I see you're well off so any child you adopt would have all the advantages," said Mrs. Deitz looking up from where she was reading their finical statement. "Now I'm just going to ask you a few standard questions. Why do you want to adopt a child?" asked Mrs. Deitz.

"I can't have children," Thierry answered honestly. Mrs. Deitz looked surprised by this admission. Most men didn't admit they couldn't have children. They usually blamed it on their wives, but he had came right out and admitted he couldn't have children that was one point in their favor.

"Will you treat any child you adopt like your own?"

"Yes," answered both Hannah and Thierry at the same time.

She asked them a few more questions then said, "All right then this way and show you where the children are." Mrs. Deitz led the way to the playground, "Take your time," she said and left them. Thierry and Hannah looked around and saw kids playing all over the yard. They both sat down on a bench just as Hannah spotted one lonely little boy playing with some blocks. Her heart went out too the little boy who appeared to have no friends. Just a she was about to walk over to him she spotted an identical boy and a girl who looked a lot like the two brothers. _Well what do; you know triplets, _said Hannah, mentally.

_Hannah...You're not thinking, about adopting all three are you? _Thierry asked with a frown.

_But, Thierry if we adopt one we have to adopt all three. It's not fair to pull brothers and sisters apart especially triplets, _said Hannah with a pleading look in her eyes.

Thierry sighed and raised his hands in defeat. _Sometimes I think you would save the whole world with you could,_ said Thierry looking at her affectionately. "All right I give in," he said out loud.

They both walked over to the boy with the blocks. The watched him silently for a minute as he stacked blocks on top of one another. The boy looked up and gave them a shy smile. "How would you like to be adopted?" asked Hannah leaning down. The boy's bright smile was her answer.

"What's your name?" asked Thierry also leaning down.

"Paul," the boy answered shyly.

"How old are you?"

"Five," he answered holding up five fingers. "What about my brother and sister? We're triplets you see and several people have wanted to adopt one or two of us but never all three. My brother Andrew is older by about five minutes and Lena's the youngest."

"We'll adopt all three of you," said Thierry. He could certainly afford it. And he new that soon all three would be, like his own if he just gave it a chance.

"Why don't you go get to a brother and sister and we will discuss it," said Hannah.

Paul got from where he was playing and ran to find his two siblings. "Thank you Thierry you have just made three children very happy and me as well."

"I don't understand how parents can abandon their kids the lucky ones end up in places like this."

Before Hannah could reply, three children came running up.

"Are you really going to adapt all three of us Mr.?"

"Yes we are Andrew," said Hannah.

"You can tell us apart," Lena observed quietly. Thierry looked at Hannah in surprise he didn't know how she could tell them apart he certainly couldn't.

"Yes, I can Lena," said Hannah. "So you want to be adopted?"

All three children nodded solemnly. "Come on then," said Thierry leading the way. Hannah and the three children followed.

"Are you sure you want the responsibility of caring for three small children?" asked Mrs. Deitz.

"If we adopt one we have to adopt all three it's not fair to tear brothers and sisters apart," said Hannah.

"Very true," Mrs. Deitz agreed, with a smile. "Would you like a trial period first?"

_What do you think Thierry should we have a trial period first?_

_It couldn't hurt, _said Thierry.

"All right we'll try a trial period first," said Hannah out loud.

"All right then let's say; two weeks. I'll deliver them to your house tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you," said Thierry with a smile. Thierry gave her the address then; they got up to leave. They exited the office. The triplets were sitting on a bench waiting for them.

"We'll see you tomorrow afternoon Mrs. Deitz will bring you by," said Thierry.

"Okay," all three agreed with identical grins.

As soon as they got, home Thierry called a meeting. Attendance was mandatory. All the people that lived in the house gathered in one of the conference room. As soon as everyone had sat down Thierry called the meeting to order. The household knew that Thierry and Hannah had decided to adopt a child. "This meeting will now come to order," Thierry ordered.

The room quieted down instantly. "Now the reason I called this meeting is because we are going have three children in this house. We will have to be careful about what we say and do. Be careful about discussing the Night World in front of them. Don't drink blood unless you're sure they are not around and no magic either."

"But what about the other people in the Night World?" Rashel asked. Rashel and Quinn had just gotten back from a mission for Circle Daybreak. "I mean once they find out you adopted human kids they will come after them."

"Very true Rashel we'll cross that bridge when and if we come to it."

_No one had better mess with those kids while I'm around,_ said Rashel telepathically to Quinn. _They deserve to grow up happy._

Quinn knew she meant her threat and no one messed with Rashel the Cat and lived. And, he would be there to fight by her side. After all what were soulmates for, but to be there when she needed him. "Are you going to tell them about the Night World?" asked Quinn.

"Maybe when they're older Quinn," said Hannah quietly.

Before Quinn could reply Thierry said, "Meeting adjourned. They'll be here tomorrow afternoon." Everybody nodded and left.

After the meeting Hannah picked up the phone and dialed her mother.

"Dargeus residence Ian speaking," said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh Ian; can I speak to mom?"

"Of course Hannah just a minute," said Ian. "Diana your daughter is on the phone."

"Hannah it's so nice to hear from you," said Diana on the other end of the line. "You haven't called me in a while."

"Sorry mom, but I've been kind of busy. The reason I called is that I wanted to tell you you're about to be a grandmother," said Hannah.

"But Hannah I thought you said that Thierry couldn't have children?" the question was obvious in her voice.

"We adopted," said Hannah.

"That's wonderful Hannah," said Diana. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Actually its two boys and a girl," said Hannah.

"Why so many?" asked Diana in surprise.

"They're triplets you see and we couldn't adopt one without adopting the others," said Hannah.

"Yes it's not fair to tear brothers and sisters apart."

"That's exactly what I said," said Hannah not really surprised that she and her mother thought so much alike at least on some things.

"How old are they?" asked Diana.

"They're five," said Hannah.

"I'll see what Ian and I can do about coming down," said Diana.

"Alright call me if you come down and I'll pick you up at the airport," said Hannah.

"Okay sweetheart talk to you later," said Diana. Hannah hung up the phone and sat down in a chair deep in thought.

That night Hannah was already in bed when Thierry came into the room, "Hannah you asleep?"

"No, Thierry I'm not asleep," Hannah responded. "I wanted to talk to you about Andrew, Paul and Lena."

"I think I know what you want to talk about," said Thierry. "You're wondering if we should tell them about the Night World."

"That and the; fact if we should give them the option to be changed when they are older." Hannah bit her lower lip deep in thought. "I hope they decide to stay human. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, and witches. After all I'm in love with a vampire, but still…" Hannah bit her lower lip again. "The Night World can be a dangerous place," She finally said. "I also think they are smarter then anyone gives then credit for so everybody will have to be extra careful for they are at just the right age to believe."

"Don't worry so much sweetheart we have a few years to decide on the question of whether or not to change them and I've already told the household to be careful and they will be or I'll throw them out," said Thierry as he leaned over to kiss her. Hannah responded to the kiss and nothing more was said for a long time.

The next afternoon Mrs. Deitz rang the doorbell. The door was almost immediately opened by a tall guy with a, ponytail. "Hello I'm Mrs. Deitz I'm here to deliver the children."

"Yes Mrs. Deitz. We've been expecting you. My name is Nilsson if you will please follow me."

Mrs. Deitz followed Nilsson to the den. "If you wait here for a moment, I'll go and get Thierry and Hannah."

Mrs. Deitz and the children sat down as Nilsson left.

The children all this time had been looking around them in awe. As soon as the door clicked, Andrew spoke up for the first time. "Boy was he weird."

Before anybody, else could say the door opened and in walked Thierry and Hannah arm in arm. "It's nice to see you again Mrs. Deitz," said Thierry shaking her hand.

"You to Mr. Descouedres," said Mrs. Deitz.

Hannah walked over to where the children were sitting. "So how are you doing Andrew, Paul, Lena?" asked Hannah sitting down on the couch beside them.

"Just fine Mrs. Descouedres," said Andrew.

"Call me Hannah and you can call my husband Thierry."

All three children nodded, but did not respond. Thierry finished talking to Mrs. Deitz and walked over to them while Nilsson showed Mrs. Deitz out.

"How about we give you a tour?"

Thierry led the way and showed them the house. They gasped in awe at all, the splendor surrounding them. "Does anyone else live here?" asked Paul shyly.

"Lots of people live here," said Thierry. "And you will meet them all eventually."

"We're all one big family here and you will be part of that family," said Hannah.

All three nodded shyly. The tour ended at the door of the smaller den. "Are you ready to meet a few of the people that live here?" asked Thierry gently. He looked at them and could tell that they were afraid. "Don't be afraid nobody who lives here will hurt you and they're all very nice people."

"Alright we are ready."

Thierry nodded and opened the door. He stepped through followed by the three children and Hannah. The children immediately started looking around. There were six people in the room. One had short wavy brown hair and gray eyes filled with laughter. He was tall and his face looked as if it had been sculpted out of stone. It was very expressive. The girl, beside him had red hair done up in curls and eyes as green as emeralds. She was short and slender. The other two people sitting at the opposite end of the couch were also weird especially the girl but in a different way. The girl had long blond hair, so blond it; looked almost gold and her eyes were a warm, placid brown. The boy sitting beside her had sandy blond hair and brown eyes flecked with green. The girl had some kind of aura of power about her. A power, that couldn't be explained easily. The last two people in the room were sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. The boy had what could only be described as ash blond hair and eyes that seemed to change color from minute to minute. He was tall about 6 ft. The girl sitting beside him with her head on his shoulder had pretty, brown hair and blue eyes—she looked about 5 ft.5 in. and slender.

"Hi I'm Thea Harmon," said the girl with the long golden hair. "And this is my husband Eric Ross.

"Hi," said Eric.

"Hi," said Andrew shyly.

"I'm James and this is my wife Poppy," said James.

"And I'm Ash Redfern and this is my wife Mary-Lynnette."

All three children approached the group, shyly at first then with greater courage. Paul was the first to climb onto Thea's lap. She held him gently against her chest. Thierry and Hannah watched with satisfaction then left to give the triplets time to get to know some of the household.

Thierry and Hannah entered his office closing the door gently behind them. Thierry plopped down on the couch with sigh. "Those kids have too much energy even for a vampire," said Thierry.

"I think tomorrow I'll take them out and buy them some new clothes. The stuff they have is all worn to the out. And I'm sure they haven't had anything new since their parents died," said Hannah.

"Yeah why don't you take them to that store that only sells kids clothes?"

"You mean the really expensive one?" asked Hannah. "That place has prices that would make any normal person flinch."

"But they're going to be our kids they're worth it don't you think?"

"Of course they are," said Hannah giving him a hug and a kiss.

"And then after that why don't you take them by the toy store and buy them anything they want. Well anything that's appropriate for five-year old anyway."

Hannah nodded and they just sat that way arm in arm silently for a long time.

A while later Hannah and Thierry reappeared in the den. What they found made Hannah smile in satisfaction. Paul was sitting on Mary-Lynnette lap, his head against her chest. As for, Mary-Lynnette she was running her fingers through his short blond hair. Ash had his arm around Mary's shoulder and was looking at Paul with longing. Lena was sitting on Thea's lap half asleep and Andrew was sitting between James and Eric.

Thierry picked up Lena and Hannah picked up Paul and with Andrew following half, asleep they headed up the stairs. Thierry and Hannah lay their charges down on a queen, sized bed. Hannah took off their shoes and covered them with a blanket then kissed each one on the forehead.

They both tiptoed out closing the door softly behind them.

The next day Hannah and Lupe took the children shopping. "Come on children it's time to go shopping. You need some new clothes."

"You don't have to buy us new clothes Hannah," said Andrew.

"You need some new clothes the stuff you have is all worn out," said Hannah. "Besides we love to shop don't we Lupe?"

"Yeah we love to shop," Lupe agreed easily. Earlier this morning Thierry had called her into his office and gave her, her walking orders. Nothing was to happen to any of them.

"Thierry is supposed to meet us for lunch," said Hannah.

"Why isn't he going with us?" asked Paul.

"Shopping really isn't his thing Paul," Hannah told him honestly.

Hannah opened the door is to her navy blue convertible and helped the children buckle into the backseat. Hannah got into the driver's seat while Lupe rode shotgun. Hannah started the engine and they were off.

A few minutes later Hannah pulled up in front of a shop. They all got out and headed inside. Hannah looked around nervously this was usually not her kind of place, but Thierry had insisted.

"May I help you ma'am?" asked the, guy looking her over critically. He frowned at what he saw she did not look like she belonged here. She was wearing a cheap pair of jeans at least by this store standards and a T-shirt. Her hair was a straight, wheat blond, and her eyes a startling gray.

"Yes sir you can. I need some clothes for the triplets here," said Hannah

"Are you sure you would not prefer somewhere cheaper madam?" the man able to tell just by the accent that she did not belong here. Before Hannah could respond Lupe took the man aside. Lupe pretended not to hear Hannah's protest or see her shake her head.

Once they were out of hearing range Lupe asked, "Do you know to whom you're talking to?" The man shook his head too frightened to respond. "That just happens to be the wife of one of the most influential men in this city. Have you ever heard of Thierry Descouedres?" the man gulped but did not respond. "Now Hannah might not say anything, but I would be expected to make a full report . . ." Lupe fell silent and let the man draw his own conclusions. Finally he nodded and stepped towards Hannah.

"How can I help you ma'am?" inquired the man politely. Hannah looked at Lupe but Lupe looked away refusing to meet her gaze. Hannah's look said 'we'll talk later'.

"I need some children clothes. Some pants, shirts, shorts and a few dresses for Lena."

"Very well ma'am this way," said the man turning around and headed towards the back of the store.

He led then to the back of the store where there were racks upon racks of children's clothes to serve on racks of its business children clothes. "Do you need anything else ma'am?"

"After this we need shoes," said Hannah.

"Yes ma'am I'll be back in a while."

Hannah sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You okay Hannah?" asked Lupe in concern.

"I'm fine it's just that people like that make me want to barf. It's draining just to be around them."

"Yeah I know they think they can stick collective their noses up at us," said Lupe.

"They can't help the way they are Lupe so let's just forget about it," said Hannah with a sigh.

She was about to respond when she remembered the children and stopped herself. They stopped talking and Hannah went through the racks of clothes and in minutes had several outfits.

One had a teddy bear and the other a dog. "What do you think guys?" she asked the boys.

"The teddy bear one is kind of cute," said Andrew, fingering the soft material.

Hannah nodded and picked out several more outfits. Awhile later they were ready to go. Hannah carried all her purchases up to the cash register. "Will that be cash, check or charge ma'am?" asked the woman behind the counter. The woman looked Hannah over and frowned at what she saw. Hannah noticed and paid no attention for Thierry opinion was the only one that really mattered to her.

"Charge," said Hannah handing over her credit card. "Lupe would you please take to children to the car I'll be their in a few minutes," asked Hannah, seeing that Lupe was about to say something to the rude sales lady out of the corner of her eye.

"Sure Hannah," said Lupe. Lupe knew what Hannah was doing and in a way was appreciative, but she wished she could give that saleslady a piece of her mind for sticking her nose up at things she didn't understand.

The sales lady finished ringing up and Hannah flinched at the price, but paid it nonetheless. "Would you like help taking this out to your car ma'am?"

"Yes ma'am that would be very helpful," said Hannah politely.

A man helped her carry all her purchases out to the car and then loaded her trunk as soon as she popped the lid. Hannah thanked him and got in the driver's side. A minute later they were off.

Hannah drove off and headed towards the highway. It was a few minutes later before either spoke. "I know why you stopped me Hannah, but I swear I wanted to—" Lupe suddenly remembered the children and fell silent. "You know," said Lupe after another few minutes of awkward silence.

Hannah knew she had wanted to say with rip her to pieces. "Yes I know and I appreciate your discretion. You probably just avoided an international incident." Hannah said the last sentence with laughter in her voice.

They both fell silent and reached the restaurant without another word being spoken. Hannah parked and looked around for Thierry's limo. She spotted it over in a corner of the parking lot and she could almost see Nilsson sitting behind the wheel.

"Looks like Thierry's already here," said Hannah, as she helped the children unbuckle.

"Yeah," said Lupe also spotting the limo.

They went inside and a waiter almost immediately approached them. "Can I help you ma'am?" asked the man.

"Yes I have a reservation, Thierry Descouedres," said Hannah.

"Uh yes, right this way ma'am." The waiter led her party to a table where Thierry was already sitting waiting on them.

"Thierry sorry we're a tad late," said Hannah.

"It's okay," said Thierry with a smile. His white blond hair fell over his forehead making Hannah want to brush back his bangs. The tender look in his eyes said it all and the thoughts he sent her way made her blush. Thierry pulled out Hannah's chair while the waiter pulled out Lupe's. The children sat themselves.

"So Andrew, Lena, Paul what would you like to eat? A hamburger? A hot dog? A chicken sandwich? Order anything you want," said Thierry.

The children told him their preferences and he ordered for them. "So how did the shopping go?"

Lupe was about to respond when she noticed Hannah shake her head out of the corner of her eye. "Everything went fine Thierry," said Hannah. "All the stuff is in the trunk."

"Good, good," said Thierry.

"Thank you for the clothes they're the prettiest things I've ever owned, "said Lena a bit shyly.

"You're welcome sweetheart it was my pleasure," said Thierry, running his knuckles across her cheeks in a gesture of affection.

Their lunch arrived and they all ate in silence. As soon as lunch was over Thierry paid the bill and the whole group went outside together. "I'll see you at home," said Thierry as he opened Hannah's door for her. He gave her a kiss, which Hannah thoroughly enjoyed.

Hannah started the engine and waved goodbye to Thierry, who was standing on the sidewalk watching them, leave. He waved back until they were out of sight. Thierry sighed and walked over to his limo. He missed them already. Nilsson opened the door for him and he slipped inside. Nilsson got in the driver's seat and they were on their way.

"So where to?" asked Hannah. "I know we'll go to a toy store."

"That's okay Hannah you don't have to buy us anything else," said Andrew.

"Listen you three, "said Hannah, a bit sternly, "You're probably haven't had any new clothes or toys since your parents died. You are going to be, mine and Thierry's children now, which means we are supposed to provide for you. But also in the short time you have lived with us you have become like the children we never had. Not to mention all children need at least a few toys to play with and you don't; have any. So quit protesting." Hannah finished her speech and fell silent and keeping our eyes on the road.

Lupe looked at her in admiration and surprise. The rest of the drive was made in silence.

They arrived at the biggest toy store in Las Vegas and all five got out of the car. The children were excited now even Andrew and all three raced towards the store Hannah and Lupe following behind. They entered and the three children raced down the aisles. "Pick out anything you want," Hannah yelled after them.

"You know they worry more about money then any kid I've ever met," said Hannah.

"Yeah I noticed," said Lupe. "Maybe it's because you aren't their real parents."

"Or maybe their parents went broke and their afraid we will to, but we are their parents now and they need to get that through their heads."

"Just give it time Hannah. They'll grow out of it. It's, probably just a stage they are going through."

"You're probably right," said Hannah with a sigh. "I just hope they grow out of it soon."

A few minutes later Hannah and Lupe found Paul playing with a train set. "Choo, choo, chug, chug, choo, choo," said Paul as he watched the train go around the track. He was so engrossed he didn't notice Hannah and Lupe walk up.

"Well I guess we know what Paul wants," said Lupe with a grin.

"Yeah I guess we do," said Hannah. Then she too grinned.

Two hours later they exited the toy store. They carried everything out to the car.

Hannah drove home in silence for the children were exhausted. When they got there; Hannah helped them out of the backseat. By the time they got home it was after five o'clock in the afternoon.

Hannah headed upstairs the children following sleepily behind. "I'll come back and help you get the stuff out of the car, Lupe. Just let me put the children down for a nap first," she called back over her shoulder.

A few minutes later she reappeared downstairs to see all her packages stacked neatly in the foyer. Hannah shook her head. Ever since she had married Thierry, this always happened. If she left for even a second to go to the bathroom or something she found her packages neatly stacked when she returned. She was really going to have to have a word with Lupe. She picked up the packages and placed them by the children's bedroom door then went to find Thierry.

She found him in the library a few minutes later. She opened the library door quietly and entered without knocking. She stood behind him waiting for him to notice her.

Thierry smiled secretly to himself for he had heard and sensed her the minute she had entered the room. Finally he turned around and Hannah fell into his arms. Hannah kissed him passionately. Boy she had missed him it was like they had been separated for 100 years instead of just a few hours.

"So where are the children?" asked Thierry as soon as the kiss ended.

"They're sleeping," said Hannah with a chuckle. "They wore themselves out."

Thierry chuckled. "From; what I remember of my childhood that won't last long. Children their age have lots of energy."

"I hope they give us at least a few minutes peace," said Hannah. Just as she finished speaking they both heard the pitter-patter of little feet running down the hall.

"See what I mean," said Thierry with a laugh.

Hannah sighed. "I guess I'd better go get them some dinner and get then into bed for real this time."

Hannah turned to leave, but before she, did she gave Thierry a very suggestive look and sent a few very naughty thoughts his way. A look, that said just wait until I get you alone and thoughts that told him what she was going to do when she did get him alone. "I'll meet you downstairs a few minutes," said Thierry as calmly he could. Although his voice came out sounding choked to his own ears and he could feel his groin; tightening and his penis standing up straight in reaction pressing against his pants. He broke out in a sweat and it took every ounce of willpower he had not to grab her, and throw her on the floor and make love right then and there.

Hannah nodded and smiled a secret smile and then was gone. Thierry leaned back in his chair and sighed. His heart was beating like a drum just from being with Hannah for a few minutes. And that look she had given him had made him want to take her into his arms and never let go. It made him want to make love to her right there. Finally his heart got back to its normal rhythm and he got out of his chair and followed Hannah downstairs.

The next day Thierry, Hannah, Paul, Lena, and Andrew were down in the basement setting up Paul's new train set.

They put tracks together silently for a few minutes. "So who when's your birthday?" asked Hannah.

"April 25," said Lena.

"That's like a week before yours Hannah," said Thierry.

"When's yours Thierry?" asked Paul.

"Oh I stopped having birthdays a long time ago," said Thierry with a small private smile.

"But why you can't be much older than Hannah?" asked Lena.

"Oh I'm a lot older than I look," said Thierry with a wink in Hannah's direction.

After making that mysterious comment either one of them refused to say anymore about it no matter how much they were questioned.

Awhile later back up in the triplet's; room. "Have you noticed how everyone around here seems so young?" asked Andrew with a frown.

"Not to mention half of them move differently as if their muscles don't work the same," said Lena. "They kind of; glide when they walk."

"And when we asked Thierry how old he was he hedged and wouldn't answer," said Paul.

"But that could just be him not liking to talk about how old he is. Some people are like that," said Andrew

"Okay but what about the rest of it?" asked Paul.

The others shrugged and did not answer.

Meanwhile on the other side of town in a, old two story house two people were having a conference. "So what did you learn Baen?" asked a voice in the shadows. Baen could not see to whom he was speaking and that was a good thing for if he saw his employers, face it could mean his death. His employer was a very private vampire and, also a very old and ancient vampire. In fact, he was almost as old as, Thierry Descouedres.

"Thierry Descouedres and his human soulmate have adopted three children," said Baen. Baen practically spit the word human.

"Hm, have they now? This has possibilities."

"What are you going to do master?" asked Baen.

"What I am going to do is kidnap them and force Thierry Descouedres to give up his seat on the Night World Council. I'm sure he'll do anything we want him to, to get his precious children back." The man laughed evilly and Baen shuddered as the evil laughter echoed around the room.

In no time at all the two weeks of the trial period was up and Mrs. Deitz came over to the house with the final papers. As soon as the doorbell rang, Nilsson opened it. "Come in, Mrs. Deitz we've been expecting you," said Nilsson.

Mrs. Deitz followed Nilsson to the den where Thierry and Hannah were waiting for them. "Mrs. Deitz it's nice to see you again," said Thierry, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to see you to Mr. and Mrs. Descouedres," said Mrs. Deitz. "I brought the adoption papers with me, but first I would like to see Andrew, Paul and Lena to see how they are doing."

"Of course right this way," said Hannah. Hannah led the way out of the den and upstairs.

They reached a door and Hannah knocked. "Come in," called a voice.

Hannah opened the door and Mrs. Deitz looked inside. The room was painted gold with two big sunny windows. One bunk bed stood against one wall and a twin bed stood against another wall. The twin bed was positioned directly under one of the windows. Shelves; of books and toys were on another wall and in the closet were lots of clothes. They had been furniture shopping in the last couple of weeks and gotten beds for the children as well as other furniture.

Sitting; on the floor in the middle of the room were two grownups and the three children. They were playing Chutes and Ladders.

"Mrs. Deitz meet Ash Redfern and his wife Mary-Lynnette," Thierry introduced the pair.

Mary-Lynnette stood up and probed Ash to do the same. "We'll finish this; game later okay kids?" asked Mary-Lynnette.

"You promise?" asked Lena.

"Yes I promise," said Mary-Lynnette, with a small smile.

"Okay," all three children answered together. All three children were totally relaxed and around Mary-Lynnette and Ash. Moreover, that of course was the way it was supposed to be. In fact, they would totally; relaxed around most of the people that lived in the house.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Deitz," said Mary-Lynnette, shaking the woman's hand.

"Ah so you're the adoption lady," said Ash, with a smirk.

"Ash behave; yourself," Mary-Lynnette warned him with a glare. She also punched him in the arm—hard.

"Hey, what was that for?" asked Ash raising his hands in front of him in self-defense, his expression totally innocent.

"You know exactly what it was for Ash Redfern," said Mary-Lynnette, "If you'll excuse us we'll see you later." Mary-Lynnette and Ash left. Ash had to be prodded out of the room by Mary.

Thierry and Hannah chuckled at Mrs. Deitz confused expression. "They work for me," said Thierry.

"And they love children," Hannah added.

"It's a good thing Ash has Mary-Lynnette to keep him in line," said Thierry with another chuckle.

"Very true," said Hannah.

"But what are they doing in this house?" asked Mrs. Deitz.

"Oh, since they work for me I give them a place to live," said Thierry. "This house is big, much bigger then I need." Of, course he didn't mention that anybody who lived in his house was under his protection. Protection from what she would have asked. And he would have responded protection from the Night World of course.

"And who else lives here?" asked Mrs. Deitz.

"A lot of people," said Thierry. "But if they live here I trust them—I have to."

Mrs. Deitz didn't know what to make of that last comment and was silent for a long time finally she said, "I think those kids are going to have more honorary aunts and uncles then any one kid deserves. Let's go sign those papers shall we?" Both Thierry and Hannah breathed inaudible sighs of relief.

Awhile, later Mrs. Deitz left and things got back to normal.

A week later the doorbell rang and Hannah was the one to answer it. "Mom, Ian it's so good to see you," said Hannah. "Why didn't you call me to pick you up at the airport?"

"It was just easier to get a cab Hannah honey, "said Diana.

Hannah led them to the den and called Thierry through their mind link. Thierry appeared just as they all sat down. "It's nice to see you to again," said Thierry shaking Ian's, and Diana's hand.

"It's nice to see you to Thierry," said Ian. Ian knew what Thierry was. It had taken him a long time to accept that such things as them as vampires, werewolves, witches and shapeshifters actually existed. But finally, when things wouldn't add up in any normal way he either had to accept Thierry's explanation or go insane. Besides, he had seen too many strange things since becoming a part of Diana's family. Things, that couldn't be explained using science or logic. He also knew though that Thierry was a good vampire and anybody who lived in his house was under his protection and that included visitors and guests. He also knew to keep his mouth shut for if he didn't it could get him and Diana killed. The Night World could be a very dangerous place. If one; wasn't careful someone would wind up with a stake in his heart or a silver bullet in the head or an iron bullet in the stomach depending on which species you were of course.

"I'll go see if the children are up from their nap yet," said Hannah. Just as she was about to rise to her, feet they all heard the pitter-patter of little feet. Three children raced into the room without warning and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the two strangers.

"Well speak of the devils and they shall appear," said Hannah, quietly. "Andrew, Paul, Lena, come meet your grandmother and grandfather." The children stood stock, still studying the two strangers. One had black hair tinged with gray at the temples and kind amber eyes. The woman had all gray hair and blue eyes filled with laughter. Both had lines on their faces especially around the eyes and mouth. "They are kind of shy around strangers," said Hannah, quietly. "But once they get to know you, you had better watch out."

Paul was the first to approach. He studied both of them for a moment longer then climbed into Ian's lap. Ian looked surprised then put his arms around the little boy.

Diana and Hannah were both grinning in pleasure when Lena climbed into Diana's lap. Now it was Diana's turn tolook surprised then pleased.

Hannah smiled as Andrew finally climbed into Thierry's lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Thierry looked surprised by this then grinned with pleasure.

Awhile, later the three children got up and ran off to play.

The children had gone to play and Thierry and Ian started to talk about them. "I suppose that you haven't told them about; who and what you are? Or about the dangers world you live in have you?"

"No we haven't, but we thought we'd tell him when they were older," said Thierry

"And if they discover it before you have a chance to tell them?" Ian asked simply.

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it," said Thierry with a sigh. "Hopefully they won't find because if they did and talked about it to the wrong person it could cost them their lives."

"Yes I know they're too young to know to keep their mouths shut," said Ian.

"I've already warned anyone to be careful what they say and do around them," said Thierry. "Hopefully it will all turn out all right in the end."

The next day the children squealed with delight when they realized Hannah and their new grandparents were taken them to the zoo. Lupe as usual went along as protection. Thierry was supposed to meet them a bit later.

They entered the zoo after paying the entrance fee and started walking. The children were excited even Andrew and started to run ahead. "Andrew, Paul, Lena stop running ahead of us," Hannah called after them. "You don't want to get lost." The kids either didn't hear or weren't listening for they didn't stop running. Suddenly Lupe caught a glint out of the corner of her eye, but before she could shout a warning someone stuck a needle in her neck. She dropped to the ground without out a sound, unconscious instantly.

"Where do you think we should go next Lupe?"

When Lupe didn't respond Hannah turned around, to see Lupe on the ground unconscious. "Lupe?" asked Hannah. Before she could go over to her friend someone also stuck a needle in her neck. Hannah dropped to the ground without a sound before she had taken another step.

A few minutes later Thierry found them unconscious on the ground. He had been worried when he hadn't been able to contact Hannah through their link. Now, the worried feeling in the pit of his stomach became a full, blown. He quickly checked Hannah's pulse then Lupe's and finally Ian's, and Diana's. They were all alive. There was no sign of the three children. Thierry clinched his fists in anger. He would find out who had taken _their_ children and they would pay—dearly.

Suddenly Lupe groaned and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Thierry leaning over her. The concern was evident in his eyes and his expression. "What happened?" asked Lupe trying to sit up.

"I was hoping you could tell me that, "said Thierry.

"The last thing I remember is seeing some kind of glint out of the corner of my eyes. I tried to yell a warning when somebody stuck something in my neck." Her expression became worried and Thierry thought he knew what she was thinking. In her mind she had failed him and he had the right to do with her as he pleased for that failure not that he would. He tried to ease her fear.

"I'm not blaming you for this is Lupe. There was nothing you could have done. They apparently came well prepared," said Thierry. "They could have been planning this ever since we adopted them."

Suddenly Hannah groaned and Thierry rushed to side. "You okay Hannah?"

"I have a terrific headache," said Hannah. "What happened?"

"We were just trying to figure that out," said Thierry, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Where are the children?"

"I'm afraid they've been kidnapped," said Thierry, the anger evident in his voice.

"What? No!" Hannah exclaimed in anguish trying to get to her feet.

"It'll be okay we'll find them," said Thierry in reassurance.

"This is all; my fault," said Lupe coming over to them.

"This is not your fault Lupe," said Thierry, quietly. "And you know it. So stop blaming yourself." This; last he said like an order.

Lupe nodded, but Thierry could see she wasn't convinced. He'd worried about her later he told himself. There were more important matters at hand at the moment. He had to find out who had kidnapped the children and then he would have justice.

They all got back to the house an hour later. All of them and except Thierry had terrific headaches. Thierry immediately called a conference. Attendance was mandatory.

A few minutes later everyone was gathered and they all sat down at Thierry command. Everyone could tell that both Thierry and Hannah were furious—especially Thierry. Hannah was mostly just worried.

"Andrew, Paul and Lena have been kidnapped," Thierry began. Everyone gasped at this. They all knew how much Thierry already cared about the children he had adopted. They also knew he must be mad as hell. Ian and Diana were also at the meeting. They knew that Thierry, as a Lord of the Night World would handle things in his way.

"Tell us what happened Thierry," said Rashel. Rashel was furious Quinn could tell. For one thing she kept handling the hilt of her knife which was a sure sign she was mad and if that didn't give her away her expression would. Subtle signs to be sure, but they were there. He was mad to in fact he was furious as Rashel, but losing his temper wouldn't solve anything.

Thierry told them what had happened or at least as much as he knew which wasn't much. Suddenly there was a knock on the conference room door. "Enter," Thierry ordered.

Nilsson opened the door and walked to where Thierry was sitting. "Sorry to interrupt but this note just came for you. I believe it involves the children," said Nilsson.

Thierry took the note and read over it. It was short and to the point.

If you want to see your children alive again then you will give up your seat on the Night World Council. You have two days to comply.

It was unsigned.

Thierry read the note again and then crumpled in his fist. "So what do they want?" asked Quinn, quietly. The anger was evident in his eyes and in his expression.

"They want me to give up my seat on the Night World Council and I'd do it too if I didn't think he'd still kill them," said Thierry his expression deadly. One only messed with a Lord of the Night World at one's own personal; risk—especially one as powerful as Thierry.

"Only a mad man goes through children to get what he wants," observed Ash quietly. Ash had been silent up to this point. Everybody; at the table nodded agreement at Ash's statement.

"But the big question is why would they want you to give up your seat on the Night World Council?" asked James.

"I've been hearing rumors the last few months of other Night World citizens on the council who have been forced too capitulate their seats as well. I figured they'd get around to me sooner or later."

"And so they kidnapped the children in order to force you to give up your seat. Because they knew you would never do it without some kind of major reason," said Eric his eyes flashing angrily.

"Yes," said Thierry.

"But why ask you to give up your seat are they trying to take over the council?" asked Poppy.

"That's a possibility and one I hadn't thought of," said Thierry, his expression thoughtful.

"Don't they know it takes more than one or two people to run the Night World?" said Delos.

"Not to mention with the council gone some of the citizens will go out of control," said Quinn. Everybody looked at him. "I mean think about it without the council there to prevent some of the citizens from killing in broad daylight the humans would find out about us pretty quick. The Council can barely keep them in check now especially some of the more bloodthirsty ones."

"That's true Quinn," said Thierry with a sigh. "All right here's what we'll do," he said finally outlining his plans.

Twelve hours later Thea, Eric, and Lupe entered a stationery store. Lupe was still in her black mood. She still considered it her fault that the children had gotten kidnapped. "Can I help you; madam's, sir?" asked one of the employees coming forward to greet them.

"I hope you can," said Thea. "Can you tell us if you sell the stationary?" Thea handed over the crumpled piece of paper.

"We're not allowed to give out that information," said the man.

Thea sighed and said, "It is very important. You see we're trying to trace this paper, because three children were kidnapped and this sheet of paper was the ransom note."

"Ah so you are helping the police," said the man.

"Something like that," said Eric, quickly. Thea looked at him and he shrugged. If it made the man help them then it was worth it.

"Well let me see," said the man going behind the counter to check his files.

"Yes we did sell this type of stationary several years ago, but it was discontinued because it wasn't selling. In all that time only two people bought it. Here are their addresses," said the man writing something on a piece of paper and handing it to Eric.

"Thank you for your assistance," said Thea with a tired smile. All three left the shop and got into Thea car.

Eric started the engine and they were on their way. "What's that first address?" asked Eric as he drove.

Thea read it off the piece of paper the guy had given them and Eric headed in that direction. "Now Lupe I don't want you to do anything stupid," said Thea. Lupe began to protest but Thea silenced her with a glare. "Now listen Lupe what happened wasn't your fault. Maybe no one could have prevented what happened. Thierry doesn't blame you and neither do we."

"But I was supposed to be protecting them," Lupe protested finally able to get a word in edgewise.

"You blame yourself I know but you shouldn't. You can't keep your guard up all the time. You've got to let it down sometime," said Eric.

Finally Lupe sighed and nodded. All three were silent for the rest of the drive.

A few minutes later they arrived at the first address. They parked on the side of the road and observed the house. Thea checked for wards and found none. So this house probably wasn't it. They observed the people coming and going just to be sure. All the people leaving the house were normal humans you could tell just from the way they moved. Vampire, muscles tended to . . . ripple; was the only way she could; described it. Humans moved differently. Not to mention; none of them were more then humanly handsome.

Eric drove to the second address without, comment and parked out of sight of the house. Thea checked for wards and found them all over the place. So this was probably the place.

Meanwhile inside the house Lena was just regaining consciousness. She struggled against her bonds for a moment then gave up. The bonds were so tight they were cutting off her circulation and chaffing her wrists. The more she struggled the more she rubbed her wrists raw. Finally she managed to spit the gag out. "Andrew, Paul you awake?" Only silence greeted her question. Finally she stayed still and considered her options. As she was thinking she heard voices in the other room. She strained her hearing trying to hear every word of the conversation in the next room. She was unaware that help was coming.

"So do you think Thierry Descouedres will give us what we want?"

"He will if he ever want's to see those three children alive again. And when he gives us what we want then we'll kill them. Well I guess either way he will never see those children alive again."

"But boss . . ." the first voice began. "I thought we were going to let them go after Thierry gave us what we wanted."

"Why?" asked the second voice. "They're only vermin and food after all. It's not like they're one of us."

"But boss—" said the first voice again uncertainly.

"Enough! Go check on the prisoners," said the second voice in a rage.

"Yes boss," said the first voice. Lena heard footsteps coming towards her so she pretended to still be unconscious. The door opened and she could see a man standing there looking at them out of her mostly closed eyelids.

"They're still not awake boss."

"Good hopefully they'll stay unconscious until it's over." Then the man laughed evilly his voice echoing all around the room. Lena tried not to shudder until she heard the other man leave.

"They're going to kill us?" said the voice of her brother Andrew.

"That's why we have to get out of here," said Lena.

"But how?" asked the voice of her other brother; Paul.

"I don't know, but we've got to figure out something and we've got to do it fast or we're dead," said Lena.

Both of her brothers gulped in fear and then all three fell silent trying to think of a plan.

Thea, Eric, and Lupe observed that house for a few more minutes before they headed back to Thierry's mansion. When they got there they unlocked the door and entered. Thea headed immediately for the phone. Thea dialed Hannah's cell phone knowing that both Thierry and Hannah would be searching together.

The phone rang twice before it was answered. "Thierry, Descouedres speaking what's the word?"

As Thea was on the telephone Diana and Ian entered the foyer. They had both decided to stay behind to take phone calls and so forth. "So what did you find?" asked Diana, anxiously.

"We think we may have found something," Eric whispered. "Thea is checking it with Thierry now." Diana and Ian nodded and fell silent waiting for Thea to finish her conversation with Thierry.

"So you think we should check it out?" asked Thea into the phone.

"Yes, I've heard that man's name somewhere before. If I could just remember where—" Thierry paused deep in thought. "Well it doesn't matter anyway if this is the guy who kidnapped Andrew, Paul and Lena he's going down."

"Ah did I mention he has wards all over his property?" asked Thea.

"No you didn't. Thanks a lot Thea. You, Eric and Lupe did a good job on this one," said Thierry.

Thea thanked him and hung up.

"So what did Thierry say?" asked Ian.

"He thinks we should check it out," said Thea, "Personally I think our hunch is dead on and that is the house where the children are being held. After all you don't have wards all over your property unless you are a member of the Night World."

Meanwhile back in the car Hannah was speeding down the highway. "So what did Thea have to say?" asked Hannah.

"I don't want to get your hopes up," said Thierry, rubbing his knuckles gently against her cheek.

Hannah sighed in pleasure that Thierry's touch caused then said, "Tell me anyway."

"All right," Thierry finally agreed, "Thea said they might have found where the; children are being held."

"Good, now we plan the attack and before you say anything I'm going."

"But Hannah—" Thierry started to protest and then he saw the look on her face and stopped.

"Don't you dare tell me it's too dangerous, I'm going and that's; final."

Thierry sighed and nodded for he knew he couldn't budge her on this not when she was in this state of mind anyway. Not that he could blame her. "But you are not to leave my side understand?"

"Okay," Hannah agreed.

"Good," said Thierry, reaching out to again gently stroke her cheek.

It was midnight before everyone had gathered in a glade not a far from the house. Everybody who lived in Thierry's house was there as well as other Circle Daybreak members. They were getting ready to go in. Thea had already warned them that the minute she and the other witches took down the wards the people in the house would know they were coming. "Take down the wards," Thierry ordered, just as it turned midnight.

Thea nodded and she and the other witches concentrated for a long moment. "They're down," said Thea after a long silence. She and the other witches then slumped to the ground unconscious.

Thierry nodded and started giving orders rapidly. All the Daybreakers responded instantly to his orders. Through it all Hannah stayed by his side.

There were two teams one went in the front door and that the other the back. Lupe led one team and Thierry the other. It was Thierry's way of telling Lupe that he trusted her.

Both team's knocked down their doors almost at the same time and entered. They had met little resistance up to this point and there was still no one in sight.

"Stop right there," a voice ordered them from the top of the stairs. Both groups stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of the voice. "Take another step and the children die."

"What proof do I have that they are still alive?" asked Thierry the anger evident in his voice. He strained and to see the kidnappers face, but could not make it out even with vampire sight for the face was in deepest shadow.

"You want proof?" asked the voice. "Fine I'll give you proof. Baen bring one of the children down here."

"Yes boss," a voice answered from further down the hall.

As this conversation was quietly going on Rashel slipped away and went to find the backstairs. She found them and quietly slipped up to the second floor careful not to let the stairs creak. She moved as quietly as a cat until she came to a partially open door. Inside a brief struggle insured as the one called Baen untied one of the children. Rashel entered quietly and had her knife at the guy's throat in an instant. "Now untie the other two and no tricks or you're dead. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," said Baen the fear evident in his voice.

Rashel removed the knife from his throat, but had it in the small of his back less then a second later. "Alright move it."

Baen moved it and untied the other two. Rashel then quickly knocked Baen on the back of the head with the hilt of the knife. "I'm a friend of your father's. My name is Rashel," Rashel told them after seeing their expressions. They had not met her or Quinn before for they, had been out of the house a lot on missions for Circle Daybreak

"Baen what is taking you so long?" called a voice from downstairs. No one answered him.

Lena considered; for a moment then nodded they had to trust somebody sometime. They followed Rashel out of the room and down the backstairs and then out the backdoor.

_Quinn could you please tell Thierry I have the children? _

_Of course,_ Quinn's mental voice sounded relieved.

_Thierry, Rashel got the children out,_ Quinn told Thierry mentally.

_Good now if we can just get out of here, _said Thierry the relief evident in his mental voice

"So are you going to give up your seat on the council?"

Thierry seemed to consider for a moment then said, "No I'm not."

Hannah looked at him in surprise, but his expression said trust me. She nodded; she did trust him he would do his best to get the children out of their unhurt.

"Then the children will die," said the vampire with an evil smile.

"I don't believe for a second that even if I did give up my seat on the council that you wouldn't kill them," said Thierry. "So what's the point?"

"Are you really sure of that?" asked the vampire from the shadows.

Meanwhile Rashel and the children met very little resistance and were soon in the glade where the whole attack had started. They; were met by Thea who quickly took the children in hand. "I've got to go back," said Rashel. "Take care of them."

Thea nodded just as Rashel turned around and slipped into the trees

Rashel got into the house a different way then she had gone out. She shimmied up the drainpipe and went through a window. She crept down the hall and came up behind the vampire without him even noticing she was there. She got there in time just to hear Thierry say, "I don't believe for a second that even if I did give up my seat on the council that you wouldn't kill them. So what's the point?"

_Good for you Thierry,_ Rashel thought as she slowly slid a knife out of its sheath.

"Are you sure of that?" asked the vampire. Before Thierry could answer Rashel with all swiftness stabbed the dagger down toward his back. The vampire hearing a sound at the last moment turned around just as Rashel's dagger came down. The dagger ended up going into his stomach instead. "No one messes with my friends," she muttered quietly hoping no one heard her. Every vampire in the room still heard what she said.

"Well what do you know killed by a human," said the vampire who; was dying before their eyes.

"You weren't just killed by any human. You were killed by Rashel the Cat," said Quinn proudly.

The vampire looked surprised then died. His muscles and flesh shriveling until he was nothing more then a leather sack full of bones.

"It is over," said Hannah simply her voice showing not a single hint of compassion for the dead vampire.

A few minutes later back at the clearing Hannah practically ran to where the triplets were sitting with Thea. The triplets looked up as Hannah and Thierry came towards them.

"You're okay aren't you?" asked Hannah.

"We just want to go home," said Paul rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Hannah nodded and helped the children into her car. Most of the Daybreakers had left as soon as the stalemate had ended. The only ones still hanging around were Rashel and Quinn, Thea and Eric and of course Thierry and Hannah. Soon even they were gone.

The next day all three children awoke after noon. When they opened their eyes at last it was to see their grandmother sitting by their beds. "Ah, so you are awake at last. We thought you would sleep forever," said Diana who was sitting near the door reading a book. All three children groaned and got out of bed. "How are you feeling this afternoon? Any nightmare's last night?"

"A few why?" Andrew asked. The other two nodded agreeing with their brother.

"Because we are afraid of the psychological affects a kidnapping can have," said Diana.

"Psycho-loical?" asked Paul.

"Psychological," Diana corrected.

"What's that?" asked Andrew.

"It means that, that kind of bad experience can have some serious consequences—bad dreams, flashbacks and so forth. So are you hungry?" asked Diana changing the subject.

"Starved," Paul answered for all three of them and there are other two just nodded.

"Lunch is waiting then," said Diana leading the way downstairs

"Well good afternoon," said Thierry as soon as he saw them.

Hannah for her part bit her lip and had to remind herself not to run towards them. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to smother them. "Hungry?"

"Yes," Lena answered

"Good, lunch is on then," said Hannah. "What would you like?"

"Anything that is already ready is fine," Andrew answered quietly.

A few minutes, later soup, and sandwiches were served. All three children ate quietly. Not a single word was spoken until lunch was over. Hannah through it all bit her lip. "Thank you for lunch may we please be excused?"

"Of course you can," said Thierry looking up the worry evident in his dark eyes.

The triplets got up and walked out of the room. As soon as they were, out of earshot Hannah burst out. "They hardly said a word doing lunch. Children should be loud and rambunctious not quite and subsided."

"Give them time Hannah," Diana advised. "They have been through a lot in the last few days."

"Your mother's right Hannah after all time heals all wounds," said Thierry.

Hannah bit her lower lip then nodded. She knew they were right, but it was still difficult not to do something. To protect them from all harm, but Hannah knew that was; also one of the worse things she could do was; smother them.

"Can't we do anything to ease their transition?"

"Well I could make them forget, but it would probably just pop up years from now and that would just make it worse. I'd rather not do that if I can help it."

Hannah nodded and agreed with him. They'd just have to stiff it out she supposed.

After lunch the triplets headed up to their room to talk about what had happened. "You know there is something weird about the people in this house," said Lena. "Did you notice that Thierry didn't call the police and that he handled it himself in his own way?"

"Yeah, I noticed," said Andrew with thoughtful frown. "Do you ever think they'll let us in on the secret?"

"They'll probably tell us when we are older," said Paul also with a frown.

"They think we are too young to understand," said Andrew.

"Or maybe too young to keep a secret," said Lena.

"We'll find out someday," said Paul.

"Someday," the other two repeated. Someday seemed like, a long way off.

A couple of weeks went by and it seemed that everybody was walking on eggshells. Everybody who lived in the house was careful what, they said and did around the triplets even more so than usual. Finally Andrew unable to take it anymore exploded. "You're all walking around here as if somebody died!" Everybody was shocked by Andrew's outburst, but the truth of it was he was right. After that little outburst things got back to normal or at least as normal as things ever got. A month after that the school year began and the triplets were entering kindergarten.

"Come on you three it's time to get up. Today you start going to kindergarten," said Hannah. The triplets groaned and got up although they wanted to go back to sleep.

"It's too early in the morning to be up," said Lena rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well you have got to go to school and get a good education so you can get a good job when you grow up," said Hannah, helping the kids get dressed. "Come on you just have time for a nice breakfast before I'll drive you to school."

They all went downstairs the children still rubbing their eyes sleepily. "Good morning Andrew, Paul, Lena," Thierry greeted them as they entered the dining room. He was taking a sip of coffee and reading the paper as he spoke.

"Morning Thierry," said Lena, still yawning behind her hand.

They ate breakfast in silence and when they were done they got the backpacks that had been bought for them and slung them over their shoulders.

"Before you go," said Thierry. "I have something for you." He handed each of them a box and watched as they open them. Inside were three identical rings. A black; rose which; was the symbol for all made vampires. "Put them on," said Thierry. "Don't ever take them off for any reason. The rose is my families crest. Which; was basically true.

"What are they for?" asked Paul.

"For protection anybody who sees you wearing these ring shouldn't bother you," said Thierry. He hoped. It was true it should detour most Night World criminals, but not somebody who was really determined.

The; triplets nodded; but to their curiosity was hardly appeased, but they knew better than to ask questions for they would get no answers they knew.

Hannah got in the car and put her keys in the ignition. _You, be careful,_ Thierry told her through their link just before she started the engine.

_Don't worry I will be,_ Hannah, assured him.

Hannah drove them to school and parked. She headed to the office the children following. She entered the office waiting for the secretary to notice her. "Can I help you ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm here to register the children for kindergarten," said Hannah.

"What are their names?" asked the secretary.

"Andrew, Paul and Lena Descouedres," said Hannah.

"Um here they are. Room 105," said the secretary.

"And where is that?" asked Hannah.

"Straight down the hall. The door ought to be on your left."

"Thank you," said Hannah.

Hannah led them to room 105. "Be good today and I'll; be back to pick you up after school is over. Okay?"

"Okay," all three children said at the same time

"Quit worrying we'll be fine," Andrew assured her.

Hannah left without another word, after watching them enter the classroom.

Hannah got home in the wandered around the house aimlessly wondering what to do with the children gone. They had only been a part of hers and Thierry's lives for a few short months and yet already she loved them dearly. Finally she set down on the couch and just relaxed.

"It's hard to let them out of your sight after what happened isn't it?" asked a voice across from her. Hannah looked across the room and saw Ash sitting alone his face almost totally obscured in shadow.

"Yes it is," Hannah admitted. "But they need to get an education. I can't mother them forever no matter how much I might want to."

"Yeah," said Ash sounding kind of sad.

"So you and Mary-Lynnette trying to have children?" asked Hannah.

"Yes, we just haven't succeeded yet," said Ash.

"Maybe when you do your children can play with the triplets," said Hannah.

"Yeah, maybe," Ash agreed his eyes a thoughtful greenish gold.

10 years later

Andrew, Paul, and Lena were 15. They entered the house slamming the door behind them. School had just ended for day and it was Friday. So they had the whole weekend to themselves. "Andrew, Paul, Lena Thierry and I would like a word with you," called Hannah from the top of the stairs.

"Uh what did we do?" asked Andrew suspiciously.

"Nothing guys we just want to talk that's all," said Hannah.

"Okay just let us put our stuff in our rooms and we'll be there," said Paul. The three headed upstairs to Andrew's room. Lena sat on the edge of Andrew's bed dropping her book bag on the floor at the foot. They always seemed to use Andrew's room to talk about something serious.

"So you think this has to do with what happened when we were five?" asked Andrew. They still talked about what had happened ten years ago on and off. When they were younger they had all had the same room but as they had grown they had needed more space so Thierry had given each of them a room of their own.

"Yes I do," said Lena. "Or I think that's at least part of it. This household has a big secret and I think we are about to find out what it is. What happened ten years ago is connected in some way I think."

"Let's go then," said Paul, heading out of the room towards the library.

A few minutes later they knocked on the library door. "Enter," said the voice of their adopted father Thierry Descouedres.

All three entered and the door slammed behind them as if closed by an unseen force. The three teenagers started then relaxed. "Have a seat guys," Hannah said with a smile to soften the command.

"Now what we are about to tell you is not to leave this room understand?" asked Thierry sternly.

"We think you are old enough and responsible enough to handle this information," added Hannah quietly.

"Okay Thierry, Hannah," all three teens agreed quickly. All three had a feeling that they were about to be told something ominous.

"There is a world that most people don't even know exists. It is called the Night World," Thierry began.

"Night World what's that?" asked Lena.

"The Night World is made up of vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters and witches."

"Wait a; minute vampires and all that other stuff ain't real," Andrew protested, trying to see if they were serious, but neither one cracked a smile and their eyes were dead serious—no pun intended.

"Not real you say?" asked Thierry. Thierry leaned forward and suddenly he started to grow fangs and his face took on an even more unearthly beauty. He got even more handsome if that was possible. Thierry sat back and watched as the children he had adopted all those years ago faces go through a number of expressions from shock to denial and finally to acceptance.

"But if you're a vampire how come you can go out into the sunlight?" asked Lena, with a frown.

"You've been reading to many horror books Lena," said Hannah with a nervous little laugh. "Those authors don't know what they're talking about. Its true new vampires are sensitive to sunlight but it won't kill them."

"Look at me I'm a few thousand years old and the sunlight; hasn't killed me yet," added Thierry with a light chuckle.

"I wouldn't have believed it either without proof," said Hannah seeing their expressions which were skeptical at best. "But I kept remembering stuff that had never happened at least not in, this life," said Hannah. "The moment I met Thierry and we touched bare skin to bare skin I knew that I would never again be happy without him."

"But why didn't you tell us all this years ago?" asked Paul.

"Because Paul; the Night World has two very basic laws. Laws that; make up their whole society. One is that you must never fall in love with a human and if you do then you can't act on it. Two no telling human's about the Night World. Both laws if you have been found to have broken either one would mean instant death and the deaths of us as well."

All three children gulped at this but did not respond.

"Some vampires could kill a thousand humans without a qualm," said Thierry. "A lot of vampires think of humans as vermin and food. I'm the first ever made vampire, but actually the second vampire that came into existence." Paul, Lena and Andrew sat back thinking; back to that long ago conversation they had overheard when they had been kidnapped nearly ten years ago.

"There are two kinds of vampires the born vampires and the made vampires," said Hannah. "The born vampires are the ones who can grow up if they want or stop aging or have children. The made, vampires were made by other vampires. The, made vampires after they are turned can't have children. The process seems to burn them out and you can't turn anyone over 19 into a vampire. Their body can't seem to take the change and they die."

"Have you ever heard of the soulmate principal?" asked Hannah suddenly changing the subject to something more pleasant when she saw their expressions. When all three shook their heads she said, "The soulmate principal is like find someone so perfect for you it's like a key in a lock—a perfect match. Once you have found your soulmate you are never entirely happy again if something happens to them."

"Hannah and I are soulmates," Thierry added. "Hannah is also an old soul." Before they could ask he explained. "An old souls is just a human who keeps coming back century after century life after life. A different body but basically the same soul even, the same memories. Memories, that are hidden somewhere deep in the subconscious."

"Do you want to take a break?" asked Hannah seeing their shell shocked expressions.

All three shook their heads. "All the people that work here are made vampires aren't they?" asked Lena.

"Most of them," Thierry agreed with a nod.

"And when we were kidnapped ten years ago?" asked Andrew.

"Ah so you remember that do you. Well that had to do with a very evil vampire. He wanted me to give up my seat on the Night World council. I would have done it to except that I knew he would probably still have killed you even if I had," said Thierry. "I managed to rescue you with a little help from Circle Daybreak."

"He was trying to take over the Night World council," Hannah added.

"Circle Daybreak?" asked Andrew with a frown trying to understand.

"Circle Daybreak used to be just a witches circle, but now it's for human, vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters and anybody who wants to help the Night World and the humans get along," said Hannah.

"Oh and the reason you were able to adopt us without half the Night World coming after you?" asked Paul.

"The only reason no one has come after Thierry for adopting human kids is because he is a very powerful figure in the Night World. He is after all the oldest living vampire now that Maya is dead."

"Maya was the first ever vampire she's the one that changed me. Only problem was that she was very evil," said Thierry.

"She kept killing me before my 17th birthday in every life because she wanted Thierry for her own. This is the first life we have managed to be together," Hannah added.

"Why don't you take a break and we'll discuss this later? If you have any questions come too either Thierry or myself."

"And don't mention what you have been told to anyone if the wrong person heard about it we could all be dead."

"Just one more question how many soulmate couples in this house?"

"Let's see there's; Quinn and Rashel. Quinn; was made into a vampire by Hunter Redfern back in the 1600's and Rashel used to be a vampire hunter. She was known as the cat. Then there's Ash, and Mary-Lynnette. Ash is a born vampire and Mary-Lynnette is human.

"Don't forget Delos and Maggie," said Thierry. "Delos is a direct descendent of Hunter Redfern and Maggie is human."

"Then there's Thea and Eric," said Hannah. "Thea is a witch, a Harmon and Eric is human. There's also James and Poppy. James is a Redfern on his mother's side and Poppy is a made vampire."

"Also Gillian and David," said Thierry. Gillian was a lost witch and David is human," said Thierry.

"What about Keller and Galen?" asked Hannah. "They don't technically live here though. Keller is a shapeshifter, a panther and Galen is a shapeshifting prince, a leopard," said Hannah.

"And Jezebel and Morgead—Jez is also a Redfern, but half human. And Morgead; is a made vampire. Well that just about covers it," said Thierry.

"Four Redfern's? I'm assuming they are all related?"

"I wondered when that would come up," said Thierry with a smile. "They are related, but very distantly."

All three teens got up to leave but Paul paused at the door, "And the rings?"

"For protection anybody who belongs to the Night World who sees the rings will know not to mess with you. You see the rose is the symbol for all, made vampires. And if you own one that means somebody very powerful is protecting you. They have protection spells on them too," Thierry explained.

"Oh," was all Paul said before he too left.

"Do you think we did the right thing telling them?" asked Hannah quietly as soon as Paul had closed the library door.

"They had to find out sometime Hannah. So yes I think we did the right thing," said Thierry. "It's, better coming from us then them finding out on their own."

"I hope you are right," said Hannah softly. "I hope you are right."

In Andrew's room the triplets were discussing what they had been told. "So what do you think?" asked Paul.

"I think they are telling the truth. For one thing Thierry and Hannah are basically very honest people. Besides I don't need either one of them could come up with a story like this to say their lives," said Lena.

"Besides the show of teeth was very convincing," said Andrew. "And also if Thierry wasn't good then he would have killed us long ago, but I know he loves us."

All three were silent for a few moments considering. "You know, I know Thierry and Hannah and didn't say anything, but I think they could turn us into vampires if we wanted," said Paul, finally breaking the silence.

The other two considered Paul's statement for a moment. We would be as strong as twenty men," said Lena.

"We would live forever. Well as long as we didn't get stuck with a stake that is," said Paul. "We would never get sick and die of some nameless disease." They knew he was talking about their mother, who had died of cancer when they were three.

"We would be in perfect control of our bodies, able the see better, hear better and perfect physically," said Lena.

"But guys we would have to drink blood for a living," Andrew protested as they kept naming the good things about becoming a vampire.

"Would that be so bad for all we would get? After all we wouldn't have to kill to feed. Just take enough to satisfy our hunger;" said Paul.

"But guys we would become blood sucking monsters," said Andrew.

"Thierry isn't a monster and neither is; Uncle's Ash, Quinn and Delos."

"But guys, we would live forever while our friends died one by one," said Andrew.

"I wonder how Thierry handles it?" asked Paul thoughtfully.

"Or Uncle Ash?" asked Lena.

"What about Uncle Quinn and Uncle Delos?" asked Paul.

"They're probably used to it. We could probably get used to it to if we had to," said Lena.

"Well we have a few more years to decide. So let's not rush it all right," said Andrew.

"Okay," the other two agreed.

The next day all three; teens had their own specific plans. Andrew and Paul were just going to hang around the house while Lena had a date.

Lena was just headed out the door when Hannah caught her. "Going out?" Lena only nodded. "Have you done your homework?"

"I'll do it when I get home okay?" asked Lena.

"You promise?" asked Hannah.

"Yes, I promise," said Lena.

"Have a good time then. Do you have enough money?" asked Hannah.

"Yes I do," said Lena.

"See you later then," said Hannah.

Hannah watched from the front door as Lena's boyfriend Carlos drove up the driveway and Lena got into his car.

"So how you doing today sweetheart?" asked Carlos. He reached out and touched her cheek tenderly.

Lena did all she could not to flinch at his touch. Carlos thankfully didn't notice. Ever since her parents had told her about the soulmate principle she had felt a yearning deep within her soul to find her own soulmate.

"I'm fine Carlos," said Lena.

"You okay? You sound kind of depressed," said Carlos glancing at her in concern.

"I'm fine—really," she added when he looked like he didn't believe her. "My brothers and I just learned something about our family and it's given us a lot to think about is all."

"Oh what did you learn?" asked Carlos. "I always thought your family was kind of weird."

"Sorry I promised I wouldn't tell and I keep my promises," said Lena, taking no offense when Carlos called her family weird. He was only speaking the truth although he had no idea how close to the truth he was.

Not more then half an hour later Lena came into the house slamming the door behind. Then she ran up to her room crying. Andrew was the only one that saw her. "Hey what are you doing home so soon? Didn't you have a date?"

"Just leave me alone," said Lena entering her room and slamming the door behind her.

"She must have broken up with Carlos," said Andrew with a sigh. "She goes through more boyfriends then anyone I know," he muttered to himself.

Lena threw herself down on her bed and cried. _Why was it always, her?_ She asked herself. Ever since she had been told about the soulmate principal she had felt a longing deep within her soul to find her own soulmate. And Carlos wasn't it.

Someone entered her room a few minutes later. "Lena honey you okay?" asked the voice of her mother Hannah Descouedres.

"I'm fine Hannah," said Lena. Hannah looked like she didn't believe her. "Really," she added.

"You broke up with Carlos didn't you?"

"Yes," Lena admitted.

"You'll have other boyfriend's sweetheart," said Hannah.

"I know, but one of the reason's we broke up is because we got to arguing about what you had told us," said Lena. "I said I couldn't tell him because I promised. Then he said I always considered your family weird and that wouldn't have been so bad except that he insulted my whole family. I slapped him across the cheek and ordered him to take me home."

"And the reason you did it," said Hannah softly, "Is because you know he is not your soulmate."

"How did you know?" asked Lena in surprise.

"Because what I see in you is what I saw in myself when I was younger," said Hannah. "A nameless yearning—a yearning that cannot, be explained in normal terms. A yearning that can only be quenched when you find the one person that is exactly right for you."

"That's it exactly," said Lena amazed at Hannah's perceptiveness. "Will I ever find that one person that is exactly right for me?"

"Now that you know about the Night World it is almost unavoidable. Don't worry sweetheart you'll find him someday."

3 years later

The triplets were graduating from high school and most of Thierry's household had gotten tickets to come. They all wanted to see the triplet's graduate with top honors. This would be one of the many shining moments in their young lives.

All who could get tickets filed into the auditorium early in order to get good seats. Hannah and Thierry were of course there to watch the triplet's they had raised since they were five, graduate. Thierry of course looked basically the same. Same white blond hair combed back and same warm dark eyes that had lost most of their eternal sadness ever since Hannah and the triplet's had come into his life. He hadn't aged a day in all the years the triplet's had known him. Hannah on the other hand like all humans had aged, but gracefully. Her hair was the same color of wheat with just a few streaks of gray and her gray eyes were as clear and as sharp as ever. They were still very much in love.

Delos and Maggie were also there. Delos being a vampire looked the same all though a tad older. As a Redfern he could age if he wanted to or stop; aging altogether or even reverse his age if he wanted to. He had stopped aging at 25. His hair was still a dark brown and looked tousled as though he had been out in the wind. Maggie liked him that way she claimed it reminded her of when they had first met out on that cliff all those years ago. His eyes were still the same clear yellow gold. The triplet's had made an impression on him although he claimed he was just the same as he had been years ago. But they all knew that he had changed—a lot. He had used to be so distant and cold with everyone except Maggie, now he was warm and made friends more easily. As for Maggie her autumn colored hair had grayed, but only slightly and her endlessly deep sorrel eyes could still look into your very soul.

Ash and Mary-Lynnette were there as well. Mary-Lynnette being human had aged. Her brown hair although without a touch of gray to mar it had wrinkles on her face, wrinkles that had not been their years ago. Her blue eyes however were as clear and sharp as they had always been. As for Ash he looked no more then 25 which was the year he had stopped aging at Mary-Lynnette's request. His ash blond hair was without a touch of gray and his ever changing eyes looked a happy blue.

Thea and Eric had also gotten tickets to the graduation. Thea's hair was still almost; gold without a touch of gray as a true indication of her age and her eyes, which were brown, were kind, soft, and somehow wise. Eric's being human had been touched by time. His sandy blond; hair was still short with just touches of gray at the temples making him look distinguished and his gray flecked eyes were bright with laughter and unshed tears.

Lupe was also in the crowd. She had never forgiven herself for what had happened years ago although people kept telling her it wasn't her fault. She thought she had failed the one person that had given her a home and saved her mother and her from certain death. Thierry had told her a hundred times he didn't blame her, but she didn't believe him and thought that secretly he blamed her for what had happened even though she knew in her heart that he didn't.

Quinn and Rashel had wanted to come, but unfortunately Rashel being human had come down with the flu and Quinn had refused to leave her side. Rashel had ordered him to go to the triplet's graduation. She would be fine for a few hours she said, but he had ardently refused to leave her side for any reason. The graduation began and soon the triplet's were walking across the stage. Hannah had tears in her eyes as she watched them one by one except their diplomas and go back to their seats. All three had graduated with top honors.

A few minutes later the graduation was over and the triplet's met Thierry and Hannah outside. "Congratulations you three," said Hannah.

"I'm proud of you," said Thierry.

"Thank you," said all three at the same time.

"Quinn told me to tell you that he was sorry he and Rashel couldn't make it, but unfortunately Rashel has the flu," said Ash walking up to the group.

"I wish they could have come," said Lena wistfully.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your family?" asked a voice behind them, before Ash could respond.

"Oh Principal Sloane," said Lena. "You've of course met our parents Thierry and Hannah Descouedres."

"Yes I have it's a pleasure to see you again Mr. And Mrs. Descouedres," said Principal Sloane.

"You too," said Hannah politely.

_There was something strange about the triplet's family,_ thought Sloane. _Always had been and of course Thierry himself was weird. Thierry didn't look over twenty and yet Sloane knew he had to be at least approaching fifty._

"And this is our Uncle Ash and Aunt Mary-Lynnette," said Lena, introducing a couple. One with ash blond hair and the other with graying, brown hair. Soon the introductions were over and they were on their way home for the party Thierry had planned—a kind of graduation bash.

"So what are you planning on doing now that you've graduated?" asked a voice behind Lena. Lena whirled around almost spilling a cup of punch in the process to see a boy, no a man she corrected herself looking exceptionally handsome. He had slightly long black hair and piercing eyes that were blue, but not quite—they were more like a sapphire. He was tall and muscular, but not too muscular.

"Oh I don't know," said Lena. "Go to college I suppose. Hi I'm Lena Descouedres," Lena introduced herself.

"I know who you are," said the guy with a smile.

"Oh you do? And just how is it you know that?"

"All of Circle Daybreak knows of the three children Thierry adopted thirteen years ago. Well at least those that are well informed anyway," said the guy with a smirk.

"My; we sure are modest aren't we?" asked Lena almost mockingly. "You know so much about us and yet I don't even know your name."

"It's Allyn," he said with another smirk. He seemed to smirk a lot Lena noticed.

"Well it's nice to meet you Allyn," said Lena reaching out to shake his hand. As soon as bare flesh touched bare flesh it was like being hit with a lightning bolt and they were in each other's mind. _What the hell is happening? _was Lena's first frantic thought.

_I think I know,_ came a voice in her mind and with a shock Lena realized they were directly connected now. The words the soulmate principal seemed to come floating up out of the depths of his mind.

Lena could tell he was shocked, but the shock was quickly turning to surprise then anger and denial. _Well if we are soulmates we will have to stay together or be very unhappy the rest of our lives,_ Lena thought.

_I don't want a soulmate,_ came Allyn's churlish thought.

_Well I wasn't looking for a soulmate either, but I got one,_ said Lena calmly.

Allyn didn't respond and jerked his hand away. The connection was instantly broken. Both stood there, for a minute then; Allyn turned away and started to stalk towards the door. "Where are you going?" Lena called after him.

The only response she got was, _I don't want a soulmate. _Then he disappeared.

Lena walked up to her room trying not to cry until she had her door closed behind her. She flung herself down on her bed, and lay on her stomach and cried until her tears were just a trickle then they had practically stopped all together.

Somebody entered her room a few minutes later without knocking and approached her bed. Her room was dark so she pretended she was asleep thinking; maybe they would go away. She should have known better. "Lena honey are you okay?" asked the voice of her adoptive father Thierry Descouedres. Lena did not respond even when Thierry sat on the edge of her bed.

"Lena?" asked Thierry softly. Finally Lena looked up her face streaked with tears. "You okay?" asked Thierry again. The tender look in his eyes said it all.

"I'm fine Thierry really," said Lena.

"It might help to get whatever it is off your chest you know," said Thierry. "If you talk about it you'll feel better."

"It's just that I met this guy at the party . . ." Lena began. "He was arrogant and terribly full of himself and yet I found myself being attracted to him. And when we touched . . ." Lena paused again

"It was like getting hit with a lightning bolt?"

"That's it," said Lena with some surprise.

"So that makes you soulmates," said Thierry, his expression thoughtful.

"His name was Allyn."

"Allyn's a made vampire," said Thierry thoughtfully. "Got; turned about a hundred years ago. He's also a loner, but I wouldn't worry he'll be; back. He'll have to come back or go insane. It just hits some harder then other's. Just ask your Uncles Ash and Quinn. They are two perfect examples of ones the soulmate principal hit hard."

Lena laughed mirthlessly then smiled a very small smile.

"Why don't you come back down to the party?" asked Thierry. "What's the point of missing a party that was planned especially for you and your brothers just because one vampire won't accept his destiny?"

"Okay Thierry I promise I'll be back down in a few minutes. Just let me freshen up,"  
said Lena giving her father a kiss on the cheek.

Thierry nodded and got up to leave.

"Thank you for everything," said Lena.

"You're welcome," said Thierry softly.

A few minutes later Lena reappeared at the party. She had fixed up her makeup and straightened her dress and here she was looking as though she hadn't just been up in her room crying.

She looked around and was just about to walk over to some of her friends when Hannah approached her. "Thierry told me what happened and I'm sorry," Hannah told her softly.

"It's okay Hannah," said Lena.

"He'll show up again," said Hannah.

"Even if he does show up that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive him," said Lena tossing her long blond hair angrily.

Hannah smiled at this for she knew that once Lena saw Allyn again her anger would just seem to melt away. After all you couldn't stay mad at your soulmate for very long. Before Hannah could respond Quinn approached. "May I have this dance milady?" he asked gallantly bowing.

"Of course you can kind sir," said Lena accepting his outstretched hand.

He took it and gently whirled her around the floor. Hannah smiled as she watched them. It had been so from the day of the triplet's adoption, 13 years ago. Quinn had claimed that no kid was going to get by his defenses, but all five-year old Lena had, had to do was climb onto his; lap, kiss him on the cheek, and call him Unca Quinn. Quinn's heart had instantly melted too little Lena's charms and they had been extremely close ever since. As a result Rashel had gotten close as well although not as close as Quinn. Quinn had then vowed to protect her and her brothers from all harm. Thankfully nothing else had happened since that day they had been kidnapped 13 years ago when they had first been adopted.

Somebody came up and tapped Hannah on the shoulder. "Can I have this dance milady?" asked Thierry bowing.

"Of course you can kind sir," said Hannah accepting Thierry outstretched hand. He took it gently in his grasp and very gently held her in his arms.

"So what were you thinking about you looked awfully pensive just a minute ago?" asked Thierry with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I was just thinking about how it still surprises me that all Lena had to do was kiss Quinn on the cheek and he melted instantly," said Hannah.

"He's not as tough as he has led everyone to believe, but I will admit he has a certain soft spot for Lena," said Thierry with a grin as he watched them dance.

"I know," said Hannah also smiling. "Just like a have a certain soft spot for a certain vampire I know."

"Oh who?" asked Thierry curiously.

"You of course you idiot," said Hannah looking as him affectionately.

"Oh," said Thierry kissing her on the lips.

"So how is Aunt Rashel doing?" Lena inquired. As they danced she studied him. He looked tired

"She's better," said Quinn. "She was sorry she couldn't make it to your graduation." Sorry wasn't the word devastated was more like it. Rashel had wanted so much to go and had ordered Quinn to go in her place, but he had refused to leave her side.

"It's okay," said Lena with a sad smile.

The song ended and Quinn turned and started to walk away then paused. "He'll be back you know," said Quinn.

"Who?" asked Lena, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Allyn of course," said Quinn his black eyes sparkling with laughter. Then he grew more serious. "He'll have to come back or go insane. That's the way the soulmate principal works. It just hits some harder then others."

"Does everyone know about my problem?" Lena called to his retreating back. Her only answer was Quinn's laughter floating back over the crowd.

For the next few weeks after the party Lena moped around. Thierry had just told everybody to leave her alone for nobody could solve this problem but Allyn. Lena just lay down on the bed. She tried to read a book but then she realized she had read the same page five times and wasn't remembering what she had read. Finally she sighed and lay the book aside. Even if he did come back she wasn't sure she would ever forgive him for what he had done. After all she hadn't been the one who had just walked away.

"Lena you have a visitor," called the voice of her Uncle Ash.

"Oh, who?" Lena yelled back.

Ash paused then yelled, "Come and see." There was something particular about his voice, but what? Then she had it; it was being tightly controlled. The question was why? Who was the visitor that had Ash so upset?

Lena; sighed again got up and made herself presentable then walked downstairs slowly. She headed for the living room and stopped dead in her tracks when she got to the doorway. Ash was facing her and he looked damned furious, but he was controlling it. All right so the question appeared to be who was sitting on the couch opposite him that could make Ash that mad, but not mad enough to lose his temper and kill the guy and the second question was . . . She never got as far as the second question for then the guy turned and it was Allyn.

"Allyn," said Lena coldly leaving the doorway and walking over to where Ash was sitting.

"Lena," said Allyn as calmly as possible although his voice still trembled slightly.

"Now Allyn just remember what we talked about," said Ash getting up off the couch where he was sitting next to Lena. "You hurt Lena again and not only will I be after you so will most of this household understand?"

"Yes sir," said Allyn looking abashed.

Ash left, but not before giving Lena a wink then he was gone.

"Man is your uncle high strung," said Allyn after a few minutes silence.

"No he's not he's just tad overprotective is all," said Lena.

"You call threatening to have half this household after my hide just a tad overprotective?" asked Allyn incredulous.

"Ever since my brothers and I were kidnapped when we were five everybody who lives here has been like that," explained Lena.

"Oh," said Allyn. "Lena . . ." he began after a few minutes of tense silence.

"Don't you Lena me Allyn," Lena exclaimed. "I wasn't the one who left me standing all alone at the party and I wasn't the one that said I didn't want a soulmate. Do you know what kind of torture you put me through?"

"I came to say I was sorry," said Allyn as soon as he could get a word in edgewise. "I haven't been able to think, eat; sleep for thinking of you and no matter how much I tried to forget you I couldn't. So I hope you accept my apology. If not I guess, both of us will be very unhappy for the rest of our lives." He said the last sentence almost mockingly throwing her previous words back in her face.

"Oh Allyn do you mean it?" asked Lena, daring to hope.

"Yes Lena I do. I've come to realize just how incomplete my life would be without you," said Allyn.

"I forgive you," said Lena softly. So softly in fact the even Allyn's vampire hearing had trouble picking it up. Allyn got up and came to sit beside her on the couch, but Lena met him halfway. They finally met in the middle of the room. They kissed long and deep. When the kiss, ended Lena led him to the couch and they sat down side by side. They talked for a long time until the sun went down and the moon came out just getting to know each other better. Finally when the shadows had grown long they just sat there enjoying each other's company not saying a word and not needing to. Allyn with his; arm around her shoulder and Lena with her head on his shoulder using it as a pillow. They stayed that way for a long time not needing to move and not wanting to until at last Lena gave a contented sigh and fell asleep her head on Allyn's shoulder.

The End


End file.
